FF Naega Aniya Part 1
by SiswyELF
Summary: Please Comment or Reviews


**[FF] Naega Aniya Part 1**

Author : Rae Sun

Twitter ; 1. _siswyraesunelf | Online slalu |

2. magnae_siswy

3. magnae_siswy2

FB ; siswy k-popers

Genre : Romance, Sad.* mau aku jadikan humor tapi aku lgi males, bngung mikir nyaa.. *

Cast :

1. Seohyun (SNSD)

2. Kyuhyun (SUJU)

3. Donghae (SUJU)

Other :

1. Jessica (SNSD)

2. Yuri (SNSD)

Note: Annyeong teman-temanku di kelas 7D,, serta semua readers yang baca ff ini skrang.

Maaf ya kalau GaJe, Pendek.

~ FF ini aku publish di FFN dan di WP ku, jadi bukan COPaS.

DON'T COPAS !

And Please Your Comment or Like Ne. Di mohon semua yang baca ff ini mengcomment ff ini. Dari pada bnyak ngomong.

Happy Reading~

At House Seohyun

*Seohyun POV*

hoaaamm.. Ngantuk sekali rasa nya.

"Hoamm.. Sudah jam berapa ini ?" Ucapku sendirian karena merasa kalau aku kesiangan.

"Astaga ! Aku kesiangan. APPAAAAAAAAAAA" Teriakku memanggil appa.

Yahh, aku terkenal kaya dan cukup manja pada appa dan eommaku.

Klek~

Appa membuka pintu kamarku.

"Waeyo Chagi ?"

"Appa kenapa appa tidak membangunkanku tadi ?"

"Gwaenchana. Kantor itu kan kantor appamu sendiri jadi tak apa-apa chagiya, lagian appa ingin menjodohkanmu dengan anak teman appa"

"Mwo ! Dijodohkan !"

"Ne,, kau dan dia nanti datang ke Caffe milik Jessica Ne ?"

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana ?"

"Appa yakin kau akan cinta padanya 100 %"

"Jinjja ? Ahh, baiklah.. Aku mau mandi dulu baru berangkat. Appa keluar saja dulu"

"Ya"

Klek~ appa menutup pintu kamarku.

"KYAA ! Aku jadi penasaran dengan wajahnya. Lebih baik aku cepat mandi saja, agar bisa bertemu dengannya" Ucapku cengar cengir sendiri.

Seohyun pov end

At House Kyuhyun

*Kyuhyun POV*

huh ! Menyebalkan sekali, aku dengar dari eomma. Aku akan di jodohkan dengan anak teman appa. Menyebalkan ! Sungguh.

"ppali kyu, dia pasti sudah menunggumu di sana" Ucap Appa.

"Ne, aku tahu Appa. Sudah aku mau berangkat dulu, Annyeong !"

Aku pun ke Caffe yang di sebutkan eomma tadi.

Setelah sampai aku langsung memarkirkan mobilku,

Setelah itu aku langsung bertanya kepada pemilik Caffe ini, karena aku tidak tahu dimana Tempat Meja Seohyun, dan aku tidak tahu Wajahnya itu seperti apa.

"Permisi" Ucapku.

"iyaa, ada yang bisa saya bantu ? Saya Jessica pemilik Caffe ini"

"Ne, dimana Seohyun ? Aku orang yang di jodohkan dengan seohyun"

Kyuhyun POV end

*Jessica POV*

"Ja_jadi ka_lian di jodohkan ?" Tanyaku.

Jujur, aku kaget mendengar ucapannya tadi. Seohyun pasti akan menyukai namja ini.

"Iyaa.. Apa Seohyun sudah datang ?"

"sudah. Nah, itu dia yang memakai Gaun di atas lutut warna pink"

"Oh, yaa sudah Gomawo"

"Cheonma"

Kyaa.. Dia juga pasti sangat menyukai Seo. Aku rasa mereka sangat cocok.

Akan ku beritahu Donghae Oppa kalau Seohyun sedang kencan.

'To : NamjaChinguku

From: YeojaChingumu

Hae Oppa,, Seohyun sedang kencan di Caffeku dengan seorang Namja. Aku dengar sih mereka dijodohkan. Cepat kemari !'

Jessica POV end

*Seohyun POV*

"Permisi, apa kau yang bernama Seo Joo Hyun as Seohyun ?" Tanya seorang Namja Tiba-tiba.

"Iyaa aku Seohyun, kau siapa ?"

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun, namja yang dijodohkan denganmu"

'hah jadi dia orangnya, omo , tampan sekali' batinku.

"Mwo ! Jinjja ?"

"Tentu"

"..."

"Kau kenapa Seohyun ? Kenapa diam ? Terpesona melihat ketampananku yaaa.. Aku juga terpesona melihat kecantikanmu Chagi" Mwo dia tersenyum Evil, aigoo.. Jangan seperti itu, itu bisa membuat pipiku merah..

Memang dia Tampan, tapi Menyebalkan.

"Aku memang Cantik, Imut, Putih, Pintar, dan Kaya. Yaa.. Aku akui kau Tampan, tapi Menyebalkan"

Seohyun POV end

*Kyuhyun POV*

Hehehe.. Dia sangat cantik. Pipi nya merah karena senyum evilku. Kkeke.. Kena kau Seohyun~

ku pastikan kau akan mencintaiku juga walaupun kau bilang aku menyebalkan.

"Aniyo~"

"Oh"

Hening~

"Tidak usah Canggung Seohyun" Ucapku.

Tikk tikk BYURR-bunyi Hujan Deras-

"MWO ! Hujan ? Aigoo.. Kyuhyun oppa bagaimana ini ? Ini sudah jam 12.00 KST" Dia sedikit takut dan gelisah. Molla kenapa dia seperti itu..

"Iyaa.. Kau kan tinggal naik Mobilmu saja"

"Dan sekarang bagaimana aku bisa pulang ? Andai saja aku mempunyai Namjachingu pasti menyenangkan, kenapa ? Kenapa aku harus kecelakaan waktu itu.. Huaaaaa" Tangis Seohyun Pecah.

"Manja sekali anak eomma ini.. Kkk~ Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kau pulang bersama Kyu Oppa ? Aku tidak bisa bersamamu Seo, maaf" Ucap Jessica.

"Mwo ! Aku dengan dia. Aniyo~ aniyo~ aniyo~ shireo, aku tidak mau dengan Namja ini"

aissh menyebalkan sekali dia tak mau pulang denganku.

"Lantas kau pulang dengan siapa ?" Ceplosku.

"HaeSica"

"Andwae Seo. Jebal kau tak usah ikut kami ne" bujuk Donghae.

"KALIAN SEMUA PERGI DARI SINI ! Hiks.. Hiks.. Yonghwa Oppaaa"

"Yonghwa, Nugu ?" Tanyaku.

Apa dia Namjachingunya seohyun. Ahh.. Tidak mungkin.

"hiks.. Hiks.. Seo, uljima.. Kau ikut Kyuhyun saja ne.. Ini sudah sore seo" Jessica pun juga ikut menangis.

"PERGI !" Ucap Seohyun sambil lari keluar Caffe akibat nya dia basah kuyup. Dia langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"OMO ! KYUHYUN OPPA , Hae Oppa cepat ce_gah diaaaa"

kyuhyun pov end

*Seohyun POV*

Aku langsung menyetirkan mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi, aku tidak peduli lagi apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti.

Tiba-tiba saat aku ingin keluar dari gerbang caffe, Kyu Oppa & Hae Oppa menghalangiku.

"eoh.. Apa dia ingin mati hah ? Dasar" Kesalku. Aku pun keluar dari mobil. Yah, ku akui sekarang aku menggigil kedinginan tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Kyu ppali masuk mobilnya" Suruh Donghae Oppa padaku, hmm.. Apa maksud nya.

Tiba-tiba Kyu Oppa mengangkatku masuk ke dalam mobil.

"KYAA! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ? Lepas_k_an" Ucapku dan sedikit menggigil.

"Kau bisa sakit nanti,, apalagi kau memakai Gaun sexy"

"Kalau aku sakit, emang kenapa ? Yang sakit kan aku bukan kau"

Chu~

OMO ! Dia mencium bibirku. Firts Kissku, dia mengambilnyaa..

Aku memberontak ingin dilepaskan tapi dia malah mencium bibirku lebih dalam lagi -tenang saja tidak bakal ada Yadong NC nya kok.. Kkeke~ *hehe, author ketahuan yadongers deh #plakk *-

"lep..as..kan... Kyu"

"tidak akan"

"ahhh.. Kyu Oppaa"

"baiklah ku lepaskan"

hhhhah.. Nafasku sesak karena ulah sie evil.

"kenapa kau menciumku hah ? Ini Firts Kissku"

".."

"ayo jawab ! Yonghwa Oppa saja dulu tak pernah menciumku.. Huh.. Kenapa dingin sekali"

"siapa dia ?"

"Mantan Namjachingku, tapi dia sudah tiada.. Hiks.."

"LUPAKAN DIA"

"Wae ? Aku mencintainya"

"Lebih baik kita pulang saja.. Biar aku yang nyetir"

"Tunggu ! Ada apa kau bilang begitu ?"

"Tak apa-apa"

"bohong"

"baiklah. Saranghaeyo Seohyun"

"k_kau"

"kau ingin marah ? Silahkan. Tapi aku tidak akan menemanimu disini"

Kenapa dengannya ? Issh.. Aku takut kalau sendirian. Bagaimana ini ?

"baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi saja yaa"

"Tunggu Oppa ! Aku tak akan marah kok. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian di sini. Kau yang menyetir ya"

"Okay"

Sesampainya dirumah aku dan Kyuhyun Oppa menggigil kedinginan.

"Mwo ! Kalian kenapa ? Aigoo.. Anak eomma,, tidak terjadi apa-apa kan di perjalanan"

"Aniyo Ahjumma. Aku yang mengantarkannya pulang, mobilku saja di tinggal di caffe tapi nanti di ambil oleh Pegawai Appa. Seohyun sudah cerita tentang traumanya"

"Aigoo.. Gomawo ya Kyu. Kau memang baik, oh ya tidak usah memanggilku Ahjumma, Eomma saja. Okay.."

"iyaa... Eomma.. Hehehe"

"Hahaha.. Kyu, kau dijemput oleh appamu kah ?"

"tidak, aku naik taksi saja Eomma"

"aigoo.. Jangan.. Ini sudah malam, dan nanti kau bisa sakit. Menginaplah disini dulu ?"

"hmm.. Baiklah eomma"

"Eomma bisa minta tolong tidak ? Tolong antarkan seohyun ke kamarnya.. Pintunya ada gambar wajahnya sendiri, eomma ingin mengambil handuk sebentar buat kalian"

"iyaa eomma"

seohyun pov end

*AUTHOR POV*

Kyuhyun Menggendong seohyun sampai ke dalam kamarnya. Karena Seohyun tertidur jadi dia tidak memberontak lagi saat Kyu gendong.

"kau sangat cantik seohyun" Gumam Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan seo dan hanya tersisa 1cm saja.

"Hoaaammm.. Kyaa! Apa yang kau laku_"

Chu~ Kyu mencium Seo Sekilas.

"ingin mencium bibirmu lagi"

"Shireo"

"jinjja ?" Kyuhyun Mengeluarkan senyum Evil nya. Tanpa sadar Seohyun pun terangsang oleh Senyum Evil Cho Kyuhyun. *YAKK.. Yadong kumat.. Kkeke.. Tenang" tidak kan ada NC*

Kyuhyun mulai menindih seo dan langsung melumat bibir Seohyun, seohyun pun membalas nya.

Tiba-tiba.

Klek~

"OMO ! Eomma mengganggu yaa.. Mianhae Mianhae.. Ini Handuk nya"

"Eomma !" Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Mwo ? Maaf tadi eomma tidak tahu"

"Gwaenchana. Eomma aku tidak jadi melakukannya"

Seketika itu wajah Seohyun jadi Muram. Yahh.. Walaupun Seohyun belum bisa mencintai Kyuhyun, tapi tidak tahu kenapa Dia ingin Kyuhyun menjadi miliknya selamanya.

"Waeyo ? Tubuh Seohyun bagus Kyu"

"iyaa.. Aku tahu eomma.. Tapi tidak sekarang"

"baiklah.. Pertunangan akan eomma percepat"

"MWO ! Jinjja ? Terima kasih eomma. Eomma, aku tidur dimana ?"

"di sini saja ne"

"mwo ! Tapi eommaa.."

"sudahlah kasihan Seohyun, dia sepertinya menginginkannya"

Kyu menoleh pada Seo.

"Mwo ?" Ucap Seo.

"kau menginginkannya ?"

"Ahh.. Aniyo~" Wajah Seohyun langsung memerah.

"Jinjja. Tapi tadi kau menikmatinya"

"Ahh.. Aku tidak tahu..." Seohyun melempar Bantalnya padaku dan langsung menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"eomma pergi dulu bye"

Kyuhyun mendekati Seohyun yang masih malu dan merebahkan diri di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau tidur di kamarku ?" Tanya Seohyun tetapi masih menutup wajahnya.

"Eomma yang menyuruhku"

"Oh"

"Kyuhyun Oppa" Panggil Seohyun Tetapi dia sudah tidak menutupi wajahnya dan ikut merebahkan diri di kasur.

"hmm"

"aku ingin belajar mencintaimu dan melupakan Yonghwa Oppa, walau sedikit sulit, tapi Gwaenchana akan ku lakukan"

"jinjja ! Wahh.. Gomawo" Kyuhyun pun langsung memeluk tubuh Seohyun.

"biarkan seperti ini. Ayo tidur" Ucap Kyuhyun.

Author POV end

*Air Port Incheon*

"Kyuhyun Oppaaa aku kembali" Ucap seorang Yeoja sambil memandangi bandara Incheon.

Dia menelpon seseorang, Kyuhyun.

"Yoboseo Oppa, ini aku Yuri, aku ada di Seoul Oppa. Oppa Nan Jeongmal Bogoshipo"

"KAU ! Ngapain kau di Seoul ? Kita tidak terikat apa-apa lagi"

"Maafkan aku oppa, aku dulu tidak sengaja bercinta dengan banyak Namja"

"tapi tetap aku tak suka kau ada diseoul !"

Tut tut tut~ Kyu mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Airportincheon end

*kyuhyun pov*

"menyebalkan sekali" Ucapku kesal.

Tiba-tiba, "hoaamm.. Ada apa Oppa ? Tadi ada yang menelepon ya oppa ? Siapa ?" Ucap Seohyun.

"Mwo"

"boleh aku pinjam ponsel Oppa ?"

aduh bagaimana ini ?

"ini" aku menyerahkan ponselku padanya.

"tadi yang menelepon tak ada namanya" Ucapnya pelan.

Omo, sepertinya dia ingin menelpon Yuri. Ige Eotteokhe ?

Kyu pov end

*Seohyun POV*

"Yoboseo, ini siapa ya" Ucapku pada orang yang ku telepon ini.

"kyuhyun Oppa, kok suaramu yeoja. Kau siapa ? Aku YeojaChingu nya Kyuhyun Oppa"

deg deg.. Sakit rasa nya aku mendengar ucapannya itu. Cemburu, ya

Takut kehilangan Kyu Oppa, pasti

Hiks.. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi hal ini.

TBCNB : Maaf kalau gaje.

Please No Bash.

You Comment Ne !

~Part 2 kayanya akan ku publish di WP ku . jadi kalian lihat ff ff nya di situ saja yaaaaa~

Sampai jumpa lagi ^^~ next part


End file.
